


Honey Sweet

by SugaryMystery



Series: Rosenwood Park [1]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia wriing
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, rosenwood park, sfw, sugary-mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: Working on a shop with your best friend was good. Getting to see your crush every day was better. But suddenly, everything feels wrong.
Relationships: male minotaur x female bee creature, male monster x female monster, minotaur x bee
Series: Rosenwood Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848865
Kudos: 2





	Honey Sweet

I work at this small shop near the park where we sell mostly natural products using honey and wax. Being a bee myself I thought this work would fit me like a ring, and so did my employers who often asked me to welcome and help the customers, or sometimes offer free samples to the people passing by. I enjoy it very much and the pay is good to pay the rent!

Aside from beauty products we also sell raw honey in jars of many sizes, which has become one of our most requested products asides from the wax lip balms and hand creams, although I would like for more of our alternative products to have their turn on the spotlight. I guess that’s just business and I’m happy to get my check at the end of the month, besides, whenever we get products that weren't sold at the date we can take some home.

‘’Do you need any more Elderberry Syrup or Lavender Honey jars?’’ Cesar asks me from the back.

‘’No, we have enough for today. Let’s wait another two days before ordering more, but we could call the manager for a few more mint lip balms. Those are selling well lately’’

‘’Go it!’’ and he disappeared in the back.

Even though Cesar is a minotaur, tall with beautiful dark fur, always polished hooves and horns, and stunning blue eyes, he’s quite shy and doesn’t feel comfortable around too many people. The only time I’ve seen him comfortable is when we watch some funny animal videos and eat our instant noodle cups in our room on the back. We've known each other for a good amount of months, and I found in him a good friend to which I can tell him everything, even to laugh at my silliness. 

But lately, he has been grumpier and annoyed, irritable even, if I dare to say which came as a shock to me. Whatever is bothering him, he doesn’t seem comfortable sharing so I try my best to let him know I’m here for him as his friend.

‘’Hey’’ he makes me snap from my thoughts as he brings another box of honey jars for the shelves. He gently pats my head and brushes my cheek with his thumb. ‘’Do you feel alright? I can take care of things if you feel a bit ill. Summer just started and I know how much cold weather affects you’’

I smile, he’s always so attentive with me. I also know he doesn’t enjoy cold weather which is why often gift him warm clothing during winter, he can be even grumpier in those cold days no matter how much he tries to hide it. ‘’I’m fine, it's not that cold inside and today I don’t need to be offering free samples, thankfully. Do not worry, you leave this box here and I’ll take care of it’’

‘’Bless you! I’ve been hungry the entire day’’

As soon as he left me I started reorganizing the jars. We’ve been selling more Clover Honey since it’s the mildest aside from the Original Raw, and Acacia Honey became very popular during the past weeks to fight colds. ''Looks like I’ll need to call the manager anyways'' I sigh.

‘’I hope I’m not interrupting’’ I hear a voice speak. The door of the shop opens and my breathing stops for a moment.

I don’t know why I found her so attractive. Maybe is the way the sunrays make her hair look like gold, or maybe is the cute dress with a floral pattern that looks so cute on her soft body or maybe is the subtle perfume of orange flowers she’s wearing today? I’m not sure but I can’t stop the fluttering of my wings whenever I see her!

Her name is Emma and she comes often at our shop to buy one or two products. I first met her when I started working, noticing she was one of the workers in the flower shop right beside ours. She mostly buys hand creams, one time I heard her say that her skin is rather dry from taking care of the flowers and our products have helped her a lot. Since then I've had a massive crush on her, but no matter how much I like her I'm too shy to make the first move so I steal glances from her whenever I got to see her. 

‘’We are still open!’’ I say in a tone louder than I had intended. She smiles at me and quietly looks at the other shelves. She grabs one of the lip balms and hand cream, I smile a little when I see she picked the orange-scented ones. I knew she would like them. ‘’Will that be all?’’ I ask as I place her order in a bag.

‘’What kind of honey would you recommend me for tea time?’’

‘’Oh!’’ I grab one of the jars from inside the box Cesar brought. ‘’I recommend this Orange Blossom for most black teas, although Blueberry would be good too’’ I take two straws we have in the counter and give them to her so she could taste them. At first, Cesar thought they wouldn't sell well but people seem to enjoy them as one would with any snack, besides, its the perfect way to give the customer a try without having to open one of the jars.

‘’These two are great so I’ll take one of each!’’ she answers brightly.

I gave her the bag after she paid, waving goodbye to her as she exited the door. I rest my head on my palms, sighing dreamingly. I know my day has gone from good to great just by seeing her but deep down I know I'll never have anything special with her. Maybe that's how crushes are? However, I doubt anyone besides Cesar can handle my rambling and naivety.

‘’I can’t believe you can fall so easily’’ I hear Cesar grunting behind me. A cup of steaming coffee in one of his hands, a massive granola bar on the other. ‘’I can’t see what’s so special about her to make you drool like that’’ he grunts.

‘’I do not drool!’’ I pout. ‘’Besides, with her it’s different. I can’t truly explain it but I just can’t think well whenever she's around! She’s just the loveliest creature I’ve ever met and I can’t help but want to be closer’’ I turn to look at him. ‘’Haven’t you felt anything for anyone before?’’

He rolled his eyes and turned around not caring about continuing our conversation. I wasn’t sure why was he being so judgmental with her, and besides, it wasn’t his place to even comment on. Aren't we friend? Doesn’t he want me to be happy too? 

‘’I don’t want you getting hurt’’ he mumbled before disappearing behind the door on the back.

Sometimes I just can’t get Cesar at all. Maybe I shouldn’t? It hurts me when he seems mad because of me, but it hurts me more the fact that he doesn't seem to care how mean his comments have become. I told him about my crush because I trusted him, but ever since he has taken the place to make me feel childish and even silly for having such thoughts about a girl I barely know. I wouldn’t be working here if it weren’t for him and I wouldn’t rather work with anybody else, but sometimes I get the feeling that he doesn't want me around and I have become more of a nuisance than a decent coworker. 

Why can’t he see that he's special to me too?

I sigh and take another jar of honey. ‘’I better finish placing this before it gets too late’’

* * *

The next day was my day off, and I've had been meaning to visit the shops nearby. My budget wasn't great but I needed to buy some clothing to fill my wardrobe with the change of season, and the thrift stores seemed to be pretty dresses in discount just for the occasion. 

The stripes on my fur made it difficult to wear a lot of patterns, I imagine other species have the same issue as well. I have stick to plain colors and trying to avoid pastel tones, it is a shame though because I love those colors so much, maybe I could try darker tones? Spring was ending but maybe I could still find some clothing out of season?

I turned to a particular shop were a summer navy-blue dress was in the displayer, it had a white anchor pattern that was barely visible but gave it the feel that was made to be wear on a beach-day. It was so cute and the cut was just of my licking! However, I hesitate about entering the shop, many times I’ve tried on some pieces just to face the disappointment that it only looks good on the mannequin. Then again, I figured many other people had suffered the same deception. 

‘’Are you going to stay in front of the door forever?’’ I turn and see Cesar looking down at me. 

‘’What are you doing here?!’’ I asked still a little startled. He only smirked.

‘’Am I not allow to buy clothes too?’’ He was wearing a nice dress-shirt of a beautiful sky blue, it made a beautiful contrast with his dark coat, although his jeans seem a bit too ripped to be just for design. I felt a bit startled to see him since all the interactions we've had before had seen under a more 'professional' ambiance, and his late attitude towards me had left me a bit bitter.

He opened the door of the shop and waited for me to enter. Still a bit bitter, I decided that if he started to act mean I could always leave the shop since nothing was forcing me to stay, and maybe, just maybe, I could get him to apologize or at least explain things to me. 

''What is that frown for?'' he points to my face and only then I noticed I was frowning while looking at him. ''Are you mad at me or something?'' the ignorance on his tone made me even angrier. How has he not notice how mean he has been to me?! 

''I'm just being cautious with you'' I say as I look into a pile of clothing on discount. ''You've been not the same for a while and I have no idea why, and I have the idea that whatever it is that's bothering you, you won't tell me'' I turned to look at him who seemed to have realized what I meant, nervously scratching his neck and trying to focus on anything but my angry stare. 

I pick a few shirts and turtle necks but none of them seemed appealing to me, so I moved to the next pile of clothing. Cesar, like a guide dog, followed me around but didn't say anything. It wouldn't have bothered me but his awkwardness could be heard from a mile away despite him being silent, all of that made me unable to focus on what clothes I wanted to buy. 

''Lissa'' he whispered my name, almost as if he were scared. I turned to glare at him but the face he was making made all the anger leave me, he looked as if he were in pain, those big eyes seemed to be glassier than usual and spoke thousand of words to me. ''I'm sorry I've been- well, a jerk to you. I don't like how I act, and I try not to think about it but, you're right. I've hurt you and I hate it, can you forgive me?''

I walked towards him and hugged him by the waist, even though my arms could barely circle him, he returned the gestured and chuckled. ''I don't like being mad at you either. Now help me find something cute to wear''

As if finally hearing our voices, the shop keeper welcomed us to the shop. With a lively tone, they started asking what we were looking for or if something had caught our eyes.

‘’She’s going to try the dress with the anchors’’ he said pointing to the displayer.

I didn’t have time to protest as the shop keeper pulled it off of the mannequin, placing it in my arms and pushing me towards the changing room on the side. I was still hesitant about trying it on; wouldn’t a navy-blue dress look weird on a bee? Yellow and blue don't get along very well, or so I've heard. But the pressure of already being in the changing room made me think it wouldn’t hurt to try.

The size was just right and it reached just to my knees, flowing nicely with an opening in the back big enough that it didn’t bother my wings, allowing me to open them as I wished. The dark color didn’t look as terrible as I thought and it was refreshing to wear another color that wasn’t yellow or entirely black.

‘’You okay there?’’ I heard Cesar calling for me. I moved the curtain and his eyes went wide and it seemed like he froze for a moment. I could only cover my face instantly.

‘’I look awful, right?’’ I turned and closed the curtain behind me. ‘’I knew I shouldn’t pick such colors! I must look like a bag of some cheap candy!’’ I started whimpering, embarrassed that Cesar had to see me wearing something like this.

‘’Hey, don’t say that’’ Cesar entered the changing room with me, he was so tall he had to be careful with his head and horns. ‘’I didn’t mean it like that, you look very pretty in it and I just, well, it surprised me since I’ve never seen you wear anything else besides the shop uniform’’

I moved my hands aside, I didn’t want to face him but I could see him staring at me in the mirror. I took another look at myself. ‘’Are you being honest? You’re not saying this just to make me feel better?’’ I turned to face him. ‘’Because I don’t like to embarrass myself in front of others!’’

He smiled and patted my head tenderly, careful with my antennas. ‘’I’m telling the truth. You look adorable’’

I ended up buying the dress, not even bothering taking it off. Somehow it made me feel a bit happy, I wasn't used to wear such things but it gave a small sense of pride as if I had overcome a fear I had without realizing it. Cesar took me to eat something after that, buying me strawberries and cream crepe from a food cart near the park. We chatted and laughed just like in the old days when we started working, I had forgotten how much of a delight he is to have around.

I had missed that cheerful and open side of him; that great friend I can tell him all the terrible jokes and puns I like, or ramble about how much clients shouldn't ask for more than one free sample, or just enjoying the view and arguing a bit about feeding the birds or not. Those moments with such simple thing are what I value more of our relationship, and it's why it had hurt me so much that he preferred to bottle his feelings up instead of talking to me.

‘’Cesar’’ he turned to face me as we sat in a bench in the park, he was feeding the rest of his crepe to a group of pigeons since I had run out of crums from my own. ‘’Why haven’t you been like this? You’re always so grumpy or giving me the cold shoulder. It pains me to see you like that’’

He didn’t say anything, he looked as if he were looking for the right answers in the ground. I reached for him, grabbing his arms gently just to remind him that I was still there. ‘’I worry about you! I can not know if I can help you or not if you don’t tell me!’’ I leaned against him. ‘’I miss being like this with you at all times’’

I sensed him tensing but I didn’t let go of him. There was no looking back after what has been said, and if words couldn’t express what I meant, then maybe actions could.

‘’It’s not easy to say’’ he breathed. Turning his body so he could embrace me with his massive arms. ‘’It’s not something that can be solved by just saying the truth. I fear that everything could be ruined if I speak my mind freely, but I cannot help but be greedy and want more''

''What do you mean?''

He nuzzled against my cheek. ''I’m so terrified to speak'’

‘’Cesar’’ I rubbed his back tenderly. His embrace was a little too tight but I didn’t have the heart to push him away, he was so warm too. ‘’You know you can tell me anything, I won’t say a word and I’ll do everything in my power to help you. But please, just- talk to me’’

Somehow he hugged me tighter, nuzzling against the fluff of my neck making me giggle. I started laughing maniacally, I’ve always been so ticklish and he knows it, but despite my kicking, he keeps doing so. I froze when I feel his lips on my cheek, pressing softly and if never wanting to let go of me. ‘’Cesar’’ I whispered, his name coming out of my mouth almost like a pitiful whimper that surprised both of us.

‘’I’m sorry’’ he said as he finally pulled away. It was hard to notice it in his dark coat but I swear I saw a deep blush in his cheeks. ‘’I shouldn’t have done that, forgive me, I just- You’re so soft and look so cute, I-‘’ he covered his face ashamed. He has never been this shy around me before. ‘’I think we should leave, it’s getting too cold for you’’

He made me company at the bus stop but he didn’t sit beside me, he just stood there pretending to be checking his phone. When the bus arrived I intended to hug him goodbye but he took a step back and just waved goodbye at me. Seeing that hurt me more than I thought, and I went home feeling I had taken two steps back than I intended. 

* * *

The following weeks have been like a nightmare come true.

I came to work the next week as usual and Cesar was there but didn’t do much than greet me and tell me to keep working. We didn't have lunch together as he said he was not feeling well at all, and when I tried to offer him some tea or medicine, he declined and went to hide on the back. It was like he didn’t want me close to him, building a wall between us and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I feel so discouraged when I received a visit from the manager, telling me that Cesar will be absent for a couple of days because of medical reasons. He didn't know much and he wasn't answering my calls, my heart broke a little by every day that passed and I had to rearrange the jars by myself.

I was resting in my bed, my phone in my hand trying to decide if I should keep calling Cesar or just let him be. Maybe it was wrong of me to want to discuss things with him when he probably wasn't feeling well, then again, I got the feeling that it was just a mere excuse to not see me.

I kept rolling from left to right, hugging my pillow and screaming into it to let some frustration out. Never before I thought I’d felt so sad for him, neither I imagined he would be the one to give the cold treatment, we’ve been working for a good amount of time and I was sure we were good enough friends to be able to laugh and talk about anything! Did I assume wrong? Does he no longer want me as a friend? That thought made me want to cry.

My phone rang, allowing me to distract myself from my thoughts. It was one of my friends from the yarn shop around the corner, I had known little from her since the end of the month so I had grown worried.

''You kind of disappeared for a while''

''Ah, that. I was helping my boyfriend moving in with me'' Chi texted me. ‘’Anyways, we’re doing a big party at my house, or as big as my small house allows it’’

A party? It surprised me knowing how reserved Chi was. In any other scenario, I would be overjoyed to go, but the whole ordeal with Cesar has dried me out of excitement for the month. ‘’I appreciate the thought but I don’t feel in the mood for partying’’ I reply.

She sent me a couple of hearts. ‘’I was planning on inviting the girls from the flower shop too, just so you know’’ My wings flutter, knowing well that it would mean that Emma is going to be there too. ‘’I know you’ve had a crush on one of them since they opened, so what do you say?’’

I thought about it for a minute. I know there’s little to do with my issue for now and I can’t push him to do something he doesn’t want to either. Maybe it would do me good to get out for a bit, and who knows, I might not be able to confess my crush on her but maybe talk a bit? Dance, maybe?

I told Chi that I would be going. ‘’Party at 7 pm’’ she texted me. I stood up to my closet to find a good outfit for the evening, debating whenever to wear a dress or maybe a sweater and a plain skirt, it would be good to wear high heels too. My eyes looked at the navy blue dress and how I hadn't wear it since that evening with him, something about it made my heart ache but filled it with tenderness at the same time.

''It wouldn’t hurt to wear it a bit more, after all, Cesar told me it looks good on me’’ After a quick shower and picking up some elderflower liquor my dad sent me as a gift for Chi, I grabbed my bag and made my way to the party.

Chi’s house is not as small as my apartment, but you wouldn’t call it a house either. It was like a mix between the two with its small spaces but overly decorated walls to make it look cozier. I was the first one to arrive, Chi was preparing some snacks while her boyfriend finished installing new speakers for the music. I stayed with her as more people started to show up, some were faces I have never seen and others I would see them every day. At one point the girls from the flower shop arrived, as well as Emma, and she looked as lovely as ever with her usual hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a lavender perfume that suited her perfectly, and I couldn’t help the involuntary flutter of my wings as usual. Chi only laughed.

Sooner than later there was light music in the room and everyone had a drink on their hands, cheerfully chatting and exchanging memories from the past. I stayed with a group on the couch, drinking some of that liquor I brought and stealing glances to my crush from now and then. Suddenly, as I went back from fetching another drink, Emma sat beside me.

‘’I hope is no trouble that we chat a little?’’ she asked so casually and I nodded. ‘’It is a shame the only now we got to meet considering we work next door. I keep telling the others that we should make a group chat to arrange more meetings, you know? Get to know the other workers in case something happen or if we want to make something special between our small shops’’

‘’Aren’t the people in charge of the events in the park who decide that?’’

‘’Sometimes, but we should be able to speak our minds too, as workers I mean’’ she took a sip from a beer can. ‘’My sisters and I work day and night since it’s our only source of income’’ she turned to look at me. ‘’It is a bit embarrassing to admit but, neither of us could get into college since it was too expensive, and we were either too busy to study or too dumb to earn a scholarship so we had to work from the beginning’’

‘’I didn’t get to study either’’ I remembered feeling often sad and equally embarrassed about it, and whenever that happened, Cesar would start tickling me or would grab me a juice from the fridge. ''I started working because I couldn't count on my parents to continue paying the rent if I wasn't studying, I did try a few more times to get another scholarship but I failed in each attempt'' There's a bit of bitterness in those memories but also something sweet. ''My friend- well, my coworker often cheered me up in those days. One time he told me, you might not get a title but that doesn't mean you're less than others, and neither you should feel that way'' 

Emma's smile fell for a couple of seconds but quickly came back. ‘’Do you believe in what he told you?’’

‘’I tried to, every day. But I must admit that he needs to remind me often of it'’ I laugh.

We fell into a comfortable conversation. Emma was warm and sweet with a cute smile, and I found myself enjoying our friendly chat. However, as the night moved on and she kept talking beside me, I couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. It could be that excitement or nervousness from before coming here, or maybe that so characteristic urge of being close to someone when I thought about her. The thing was, I didn’t feel that urge anymore.

As if my feelings weren’t confusing enough, I couldn’t help but think more and more about Cesar, even if he wasn't there. Whenever I saw an empty chair I thought he should be sitting there, maybe telling a joke and enjoying a beer with us. If we hadn't become so distant I would have invited him knowing that if he were with me, I was sure he would have made everything so much funnier and enjoyable.

‘’By the way’’ Emma asked me as she grabbed another can of beer. ‘’Is your boyfriend not with you today?’’

‘’Uh? You mean Cesar?’’ I shook my head. ‘’He’s not my boyfriend, we are just... friends’’ it was weird to say it now that everything felt wrong.

She tilted her head. ‘’I’m sorry to hear that. I was almost sure you two were a couple by the way he always looked at you’’ I frowned, was she trying to compliment me or make fun of me? As if knowing what I was thinking, she chuckled and left her beer on the table. ‘’There’s a very good view from my workstation to your shop, and whenever I got bored I look at you two either changing the honey jars or just talking. To me, is obvious how much chemistry is between you two’’

I frowned. ‘’How can be so sure about it?’’ Part of me was still not understanding where she was going with this, making me feel a bit irritated.

‘’Because I work with flowers? I see all sorts of couples and people come and go from my shop. That’s why I’m saying this to you, the eyes he has for you aren’t the ones of a good friend or a coworker. It’s like you’re the only girl in the entire world for him!’’ She patted my back, but my face was frozen. ‘’I remember how he once went to our shop looking for a specific kind of flower for a bouquet. I tried to offer him a couple of roses with a discount but he continued saying ‘’she prefers roses the first months of summer’’ and bought a bouquet of pink verbenas’’

The memory of that birthday quickly came to my head. The bouquet was decorated with a bright yellow bow and he got me raspberries muffins from the coffee shop I love so much. I felt tears running down my cheeks, the guilt of realizing how much he knows about me and how much effort he always put on making me happy. He truly did care about me, but- All I ever talked about was how much I would like to go on a date with the girl in the flower shop.

Did I break his heart? How many times did I make him feel terrible? Does he think I don’t care about him at all? No wonder he’s been so distant and angry at all times! How could I’ve been so blind?!

Emma patted and rubbed my back, fetching me a glass of water to calm my nerves as well as a tissue to clean my face. ‘’Are you feeling better? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought it would be good for you to know that someone cares about you’’

I finally knew.

I was so blind before but it should have been obvious. The person who always made my days better wasn’t in any other place but right beside me.

I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag. ‘’I have to go!’’ I screamed before leaving the room in a rush, it was super dark but I kept running, passing people by and trying to catch the first bus I saw. I knew where he lived, closed enough to the park to walk to the shop on foot, but I wasn’t sure exactly where.

When I got to the bus stop I searched for any sign of him, I saw a couple of apartments but only a few lights were on. Even so, there was no way I could know which one was the right one. I thought about calling him, but looking inside my bag I noticed I had forgotten my phone on the table. ‘’No!’’ I cried and cover my face with my hands. I was too frustrated and angry that I could no longer hold my tears.

‘’Lissa?’’ I heard that deep voice I’ve missed these weeks. I turned and he was standing there, a bag of what I assume are groceries in one of his hands. ‘’Is that you?’’

‘’Cesar’’ I cried and rushed to him. He dropped the bag he was holding and wrapped me in his arms, I nuzzled to his neck as I clung to him for dear life, he seems so relieved to see me too.

He let go of me and wiped the tears away from my face. ‘’Are you hurt? What are you doing here?’’

‘’I-‘’ I tried to speak but there was so much in my mind to give them the right order. ‘’I was at a party, and I met the girl I’ve constantly told you about’’ He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, but I continued. ‘’She was nice, just as I thought she’d be, but- It was not as I expected it to be. I didn’t felt those fireworks and blooming blossoms in my head, no longer I felt my cheeks getting warmer. She was kind to me but I no longer felt that excited or happy to be around her, it was just casual and normal and-‘’

‘’Let me guess, it disappointed you’’ he said in an annoyed tone of voice. I nodded and he wrapped me in his arms again, rubbing my back tenderly. ‘’Well, I still don’t know what you’re doing here. I’m pretty sure you could have any other friend to comfort you’’

Those words felt like a sharp knife in my chest. ‘’I thought I knew what I wanted but I only liked to fantasize about the possibilities. But now I’m sure that’s not what I want’’ I protested, hiding my face in his massive chest.

‘’Well, what do you want?’’ he placed a hand on my back, firm but hesitant as if he wasn’t sure if it was okay to touch me.

‘’I want someone I can talk about everything, from the color of the sky to the shape of the clouds. I want to be able to feel comfortable, not having to worry if I’m talking too excitedly or being too happy about the silliest things. I want to share the simplest moments with that person, whenever is eating instant noodles or changing the jars in the shelves’’ I felt his embrace tighten around me, so I continued. ‘’I want someone that makes my days brighter just by being in them, making me feel safe and lucky to be so close to them. I want to be with someone that makes me feel beautiful enough to wear a dress of a color I would never imagine I would look good with! That’s what I want!’’

I was left shaken, all of those emotions suddenly flowing out of my chest and leaving me out of breath. Cesar held me tightly until he pulled away placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, my lashes fluttered just by the touch of his rough warm lips on my skin.

‘’I know I’ve been cruel to you, Cesar. Even if I didn’t mean it, I know I’ve hurt you for too long, and I don’t expect you to forgive me or accept me just yet, but please, can we finish this terrible silent treatment?’’

He smiled, that same warm smile that melts my souls as those yellow eyes that shine like two little moons looked down at me. ‘’Do you like to argue with me so much?’’ he smirked at me.

I couldn’t help but return the smile. ‘’Maybe, but I like you more than that, even if it took me too long to realize it'' I pampered his cheeks with kisses. ''And even though you prefer kiwis over berries’’

‘’Hey!'' he bumped my nose. ''I like them, and they are good for my health’’

‘’They are green, Cesar! Green and sour!’’ I hide my face in his chest again. ‘’But I guess they are cute. You’re cute too, Cesar’’

He snorts and gently pulls me towards the door. I grab the bag he dropped and follow him inside the building, knowing there’s so much to do from now on but happy we are finally being honest with each other.

‘‘Just so you know, I don’t feel right being a consolation prize’‘ he opens the door to his apartment. ‘‘But I wouldn’t mind giving this, _us_ , a shot. If that’s what you really want’‘ 

‘‘I told you, nothing else has felt more right than having you beside me’‘ 

He steals my breath again when he bends down and places a quick and sweet kiss to my fuzzy lips. He chuckles. ‘’I’m not going to apologize for that, that is all your fault’’ I could only nod and touch my lips tenderly, smiling at the gesture. When did he become so brave? 

‘’Also...’’ he said holding my hand. ‘’I like green apples’’ 

‘’Augh!’’ I groaned but happily followed inside. 


End file.
